Roto
by Apolonia86
Summary: Un fic que muestra que sucedió con Juunana-gou después de 'Camina este mundo'. Presenta a dos nuevos personajes, Chiara y a su 'papá' el doctor Gajetto. Un fic de Juuhachi-gou y Mirai Bulma


**Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Roto**

_(Broken)_

Un fic de Juuhachigou y Mirai Bulma

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

_Este es el primer día_  
_De mis últimos días_

* * *

Oscuro.

Frío.

Pero su odio quemaba.

Su reloj interno acababa de entrar en línea. Habían pasado 353 días, 22 horas, 42 minutos y 17 segundos desde que Vegeta lo había convirtiéndolo en fragmentos. Era algo que había experimentado antes pero una vez, a manos del hijo de cabello púrpura de Vegeta, y no era una experiencia a la que quería acostumbrarse.

Malditos ellos. Malditos. Malditos los dos. Malditos todos ellos.

Y maldita su hermana por ponerse del lado de ellos. ¿Qué demonios le habían hecho? ¿Cómo la habían puesto a ella —_ella—_ en su contra? Ella era la única como él en el mundo; habían entrado en esta existencia juntos, y ellos siempre habían intentado salir juntos, si es que lo dejaron en absoluto. Entonces, ¿por qué es que ella les permitió destruirlo —había _ayudado a_ los humanos en su contra?

Su núcleo había sobrevivido al disparo de Vegeta, había aterrizado a kilómetros de distancia, en una chatarrería abandonada. Un golpe de suerte, eso; había caído entre un montón de maquinarias y matorrales silvestres de vegetación que le proporcionaron los elementos de materia prima que necesitaba para volver a sintetizar su cuerpo roto.

Yació bajo el cielo abierto durante largos meses, sus restos primero se reconstruyeron gracias al césped, buscando nutrientes en el suelo, elementos en el metal que se pudieran absorber. Poco a poco su cuerpo empezó a tomar forma —no tenía rostro, no tenía extremidades, pero su sensores reactivados podían distinguir entre la luz y la oscuridad, el calor y el frío. Estaba consciente que la lluvia arruinaría su reconstruido cuerpo, a pesar que realmente no podía sentirlo.

Y podía odiar. Oh, como podía odiar.

Ellos pagarían. Pagarían un precio muy alto. Nunca lo verían venir. Incluso su dulce hermana moriría. Ese fue su error —tratar de recuperarla, tenerla de nuevo a su lado. Bueno, al demonio con eso. Él no necesitaba a Juuhachi-gou. No necesitaba a nadie.

No necesita jugar con ellos, tampoco. Su hermana tenía razón sobre eso, por lo menos. Si simplemente hubiera matado a Bulma sin preámbulos, no hubiera habido tiempo para que los demás la salven, y hubiera podido haberlos matado uno a la vez. La próxima vez no sería tan idiota. Podía ser tan eficiente como un asesino como Juuhachi-gou nunca lo fue.

Sintió movimiento, y centró sus vacilantes externos a la fuente. Bastante grande, demasiado grande para ser un perro —un oso, tal vez, o un bípedo, buscando en la chatarrería por comida. Sus ojos no habían regresado, y todavía no podía ver ni oír nada. Él sólo pudo detectar la fuente de calor acercándose, sin duda algo vivo, caminando sobre dos piernas como—

No. Imposible.

No había ninguna habitación humana en kilómetros a la redonda, ¡¿cómo podía un humano estar aquí?!

El movimiento se detuvo cerca. Sabía quien quiera que era estaba de pie justo encima de él. No era posible que esa persona pueda reconocerlo por lo que era. Sabía que resultaría para el ojo inexperto como nada más que una masa de chatarra y cables. Todavía le faltaba un largo camino desde para re sintetizar sus componentes orgánicos. No se parecía a nada vagamente humano, o parecido a un humano, para el caso.

Movimiento. ¡Él se estaba moviendo! No, lo estaban moviendo. Trató de gritar en protesta, pero por supuesto no tenía boca, no tenía voz, no tenía pulmones para respirar y gritar. Era quitado del terreno, lejos de los elementos y nutrientes que necesitaba para estar completo de nuevo.

¡Maldito humano! Un excavador, llevándolo lejos —¿dónde? El tonto debe pensar que sólo era otro pedazo de basura, tomándolo para reutilizarlo, fundirlo, reciclarlo.

Destruirlo.

Juunana-gou asoló, en silencio e inmóvil, y esperó a morir.

* * *

_Constrúyelo_  
_Ahora lo considero_  
_Subido realmente alto_  
_Ahora caigo realmente lejos_

* * *

"¡...tan _bonito!"_

Esas fueron las primeras palabras que había escuchado cuando recuperó la conciencia. A raíz de esto fue la realización shockeante que estaba todavía vivo. Más que vivo, de hecho —completo. Podía sentirse a flote en algún tipo de nutriente líquido que había acelerado su regeneración. Lo que habría tomado muchos más meses de estar yaciendo en la intemperie se había terminado en cuestión de horas.

Abrió sus ojos, su visión instantáneamente clara. Se encontró mirando directamente en un redondo, inocente rostro de una niña, enmarcado por suaves rizos rojos. Ella le sonrió, mientras él parpadea en sorpresa, incapaz de hacer nada más que mirar. "Papá, ¡está despierto!" la niña dijo, haciéndose eco de su voz extrañamente en el tubo de líquido donde Juunana-gou estaba suspendido. "¡Creo que puede escucharme!"

Otra figura apareció a la vista detrás de la chica —un alto, magro hombre, fuerte, con un mechón de cabello rubio caía sobre su larga, angosta cara. "Sí, creo que tienes razón, Chiara," dijo el hombre. "¡Hola allí! ¿Cómo te sientes?"

Sus ojos se angostaron. "Sáquenme de aquí," bufó.

"Sí, yo pensé que no te sentirías muy sociable en este momento. Debe haber sido una experiencia traumática para ti, quedar en ese estado."

"Yo te mostraré el trauma, ¡viejo idiota!" Alzó sus manos, concentrado en disparar y hacer estallar al hombre y a la niña al olvido.

Nada ocurrió.

"No me molestaría en tratar de ponerme violento," dijo el hombre, sin molestias. "Tus niveles de energía están siendo cuidadosamente regulados. No tienes suficiente poder o fuerza para poder salir de esa cámara."

"¿Quién diablos eres?"

"Soy el Doctor Gajetto. Esta es mi hija, Chiara."

"Hola," la pelirroja chirrió, saludando.

Gajetto le sonrió, y luego continuó. "Y tu eres Juunana-gou. Una de las obras maestras de Gero. Nunca nos conocimos, pero he tenido la oportunidad de revisar tus esquemas. Muy impresionante trabajo."

"Yo te mostraré lo impresionante una vez que esté fuera de aquí, viejo," Juunana-gou siseó, con burbujas saliendo de sus labios mientras hablaba.

"Ahora, ahora, sólo cálmate. Todavía tienes una larga espera antes de que puedas moverte. Una vez que estés completamente curado, podemos hablar."

"No lo creo. Yo no hablo con humanos, yo los mato."

La niña —Chiara— miró a su padre con preocupados ojos azules. "Oh, Papa, veo lo que quieres decir... debe ser tan infeliz."

Gajetto acarició el hombro de la chica, ignorando la venenosa mirada de Juunana. "Es sorprendente, Chiara. No te preocupes, todo estará bien. ¿Por qué no lo dejamos solo por un tiempo? Todavía tiene mucho que hacer para recuperarse."

"Está bien." Chiara dio un paso adelante, mirándolo sinceramente. "Espero que te sientas mejor pronto, Juunana-gou. Volveré para revisarte después, ¿está bien?"

"¡Piérdete!" Juunana escupió, pero la pareja caminó tranquilamente fuera como si les hubiera enviado un beso.

* * *

_No es necesario que me quede_  
_Lo último que me queda_  
_Acabo de arrojarlo lejos_

* * *

_click_

Juunana se despertó con la horrible realidad de que alguien le había apagado. ¿Cómo? No lo recordaba. Con un rugido de furia saltó para ponerse de pie. Ya no estaba en el tubo de mantenimiento; estaba en el laboratorio adecuado ahora, libre y sin restricciones.

Tontos.

Gajetto retrocedió y acomodó la odioso caja negra. "Aquí estás, mi chico, bueno como nuevo."

"¿Te gusta tu ropa nueva?" Chiara sonrió, francamente admirándolo. "La elegí especialmente para ti. Aunque papá te vistió," añadió, con un pequeño sonrojo.

Juunana se miró a sí mismo. Una camiseta negra (sin logo de la Red Ribbon esta vez), una camiseta debajo color borgoña, sueltos y cómodos pantalones, botas negras. Todo le quedaba tan perfectamente como su vieja ropa.

"No está mal," él sonrió amargamente. "No creo que mi hermana lo haya podido haber hecho mejor, y ella tiene el mejor sentido de la moda que conozco." Los miró con ardientes ojos. "Supongo que se los agradeceré matándolos rápidamente."

"Espera—" la chica comenzó, pero Gajetto la cayó moviendo su mano. Ninguno de ellos mostraba ningún temor en absoluto.

Juunana rió. Les mostraría entonces. Alzó una mano hacia ellos.

Nada ocurrió.

"Ves, Juunana-gou," Gajetto explicó amablemente, "sé para que te construyó Gero. No te culpo por eso, de hecho —difícilmente es culpa tuya. Aun sin su programación, estoy seguro de que estás muy confundido y enojado por lo que te pasó, incluso si no lo recuerdas."

La nota de compasión en la voz del anciano era más de lo que Juunana podía soportar. _"¡¡Maldito!!"_gritó, cargándose para golpear a Gajetto en la mandíbula.

"Juunana-kun —_¡no tiene caso!"_Chiara tomó su brazo en sus dos pequeñas blancas manos. Juunana miró a Gajetto; un golpe que debería haber arrancado su cabeza apenas dejó una marca.

Gajetto se puso lentamente de pie. Juunana se alejó de la niña —o intentó. Ella lo sostuvo rápido, ni siquiera se movía no importaba lo dudo que luchaba su capturado brazo.

El giró su incrédula mirada hacia ella.

"Sí, Juunana-kun," dijo en su suave y dulce voz. "Soy como tú. Soy un _Androide_ también."

Sus ojos se angostaron. "¿Cuál es _tu_ número —cero?"

Ella tembló un poco en su desprecio, pero no soltó su brazo.

Se giró una airada mirada a Gajetto. "¡¿Qué me has hecho, viejo?!"

"Estás completamente entero, Juunana-gou. Ya que evidentemente sigues siendo un peligro para ti mismo y los demás, tus capacidades han sido reducidas un poco."

"No puedes utilizar disparos de energía," explicó Chiara. "Eres todavía duro como siempre, no mucho puede dañarte, así que no te preocupes por eso."

"Tu fuerza es igual a la de un varón humano sano normal de tu edad," Gajetto continuó, tocando con cuidado su mandíbula. "Diste un buen golpe, chico."

"¿Estás bien, papá?" Chiara le preguntó sobre su hombro. Juunana trató de soltarse de ella de nuevo, pero su agarre seguía tan firme como siempre. Frustrado más allá de las palabras, le pegó tan duro como pudo manejar en la cara con su mano libre. Ella ni siquiera dio un paso atrás, pero cuando lo miró, sus ojos estaban heridos. "Por favor, cálmate, Juunana-kun. Sólo estamos tratando de ayudarte."

"No necesito o quiero tu ayuda, tú pequeña—"

"Vayámonos, Chiara," dijo Gajetto. Un desagradable hematoma estaba empezando a aparecer en su mentón. "Dejemos sólo a Juunana-gou para acostumbrarse a todo esto."

Ella asintió, manteniendo su agarre sobre Juunana hasta que su padre estaba seguro fuera de la sala. Luego soltó su agarre y lo siguió, tan rápido que antes que Juunana diera un paso adelante la puerta estaba cerrada y bloqueada.

* * *

_Soy el que está sin un alma_  
_Soy el que tiene este gran agujero_

* * *

Pasó casi una hora que golpeando la puerta, gritando y maldiciendo y exigiendo ser liberado. Hizo un par de ligeras abolladuras en la estructura metálica con un par de golpes particularmente duros, pero eso era todo. Cuando se cansó de la inutilidad de eso, dirigió su furia al laboratorio al que fue confinado. Rompió armarios, derribó estantes, destruyó mesas, y el sonido estremecedor de vidrio y del metal raspándose era música para sus oídos.

Había un espejo montado sobre un lavabo en la esquina. Tomó una silla metálica y la arrojó por encima de su hombro para romper el vidrio. Cuando vio su propio reflejo, se detuvo a estudiarlo, buscando cualquier diferencia que pudiera haber sido causada sin su conocimiento.

Largo, brillante cabello negro hasta su mentón, de borde recto y enmarcando su fina angulosa cara. Amplios ojos azules, pálidos y casi incoloros, de punta inclinada como un gato. En realidad, la ropa que la pequeña mocosa de pelo rojo había elegido para él le quedaba bien, al igual que el negro cabello—

Aún sosteniendo la silla en una mano, la dejó caer a su lado mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante para tomar una mirada más cercana a la banda alrededor de su cuello. Es un estilo de algún tipo de metal flexible, con un brillante disco de plata sobre el centro de su garganta. Alzó su su mano libre para tocarlo. _Un limitador._ _Esos podridos —¡¡me pusieron un_ collar_!!_

Gruñendo su indignación, Juunana alzó la silla y rompió el espejo a brillantes fragmentos.

* * *

_No tengo cuento que contar_  
_Veintiséis años en mi camino al infierno_

* * *

Una hora más tarde, la puerta se abrió de nuevo —lentamente, cuidadosamente— y Chiara miró dentro. Ella frunció un poco el ceño a la destrucción de la habitación. "Pobre Juunana-kun, debes haber estado realmente molesto," dijo, mientras entraba.

Juunana estaba sentado en el rincón más alejado de la puerta, los codos sobre sus rodillas, la cabeza colgando. No estaba cansado —todavía no _se cansaba_, al parecer— pero estaba, por el momento, emocionalmente drenado. Su ira ardiente había sido sustituida por una aburrida, latente sensación de vacío.

"Rompió el espejo, Juunana-kun. Eso es siete años de mala suerte, sabes." Su sombra cayó a través de él, pero él no alzó su vista. "Si tienes hambre, nos estamos preparando para cenar."

Él no se movió. Se sentó como una piedra.

"Sé que estás enfadado." Chiara se agachó a su lado. "Esto es mucho para acostumbrarse. Papá sólo está tratando de ayudarte. _No podemos_ dejarte ir a matar a más personas. Está mal herir a la gente. Fuiste humano una vez, deberías ser capaz de comprender."

Su rostro estaba cerca del de él, pero él se negó a mirarla. Podía sentir sus amplios ojos azules sobre él, rogando por su comprensión.

"Por favor, Juunana-kun, no culpes a papá. Él quiere que seas capaz de tener una vida normal, eso es todo. La vida que nunca se te permitió tener antes. Quiere que tengas la oportunidad de ser feliz." Silenciosamente: "Yo también."

Se dio vuelta hacia ella y le dio un despiadado empujón. Atrapada fuera de equilibrio, Chiara cayó hacia atrás con un grito de consternación. Juunana saltó para ponerse de pie y salió fuera de la sala.

Estaba tentado en causar estragos en el resto de la casa bien ordenada, pero decidió que no. No podía soportar tener a esa pequeña mocosa allí, mirándolo, haciendo su oh-tan-compasivo comentario mientras él destruía su casa. Si veía al anciano, lo mataría— no, la mocosa lo detendría.

Encontró su camino para salir. Con una patada, que él mismo lanzó en el aire —cayó con su rostro en la tierra.

Al instante se puso de pie. Así que no podía volar, tampoco. Tomó el collar y trató de quitárselo, pero no pudo obtener un control sobre la banda. El disco parecía ser parte de su cuerpo. Era como tratar de arrancarse su propia garganta. Si jalaba demasiado duro, dolía ferozmente, pero aún no se movía.

Un golpe de aire se sentó delante de la casa, algo maltratado, obviamente eran piezas de repuesto, así como evidentemente en funcionamiento. Apenas transporte de su elección, pero—

"¡¡Juunana-kun!!"

El grito de la niña, el sonido de sus pies corriendo, acercándose, decidió él. En el momento que Chiara apareció en la puerta, Juunana había tomado el camión y hacía sido levantado del suelo en una nube de polvo amarillo.

_"¡¡Juu-kun!!"_ _"Juu-kun!"_ Chiara gritó, pero su voz se perdió en el rugido del motor del camión.

Gajetto apareció detrás de su hija y puso una mano sobre su hombro. "Déjalo ir, Chiara."

"Pero—"

"No importa. No podemos _hacer_ que se quede. No puede ahora hace daño a nadie ahora, en realidad no. Si opta por irse, no tenemos derecho a detenerlo."

Chiara miró alrededor al amplio cielo. "Pero... morirá."

* * *

_Pongo mi fe en Dios y mi confianza en ti_  
_Ahora no hay nada más pueda hacer_

* * *

El camión no era el fuerte vehículo que parecía ser. El chasis podía tener un aspecto como un montón de basura, pero el motor estaba finamente arreglado, en perfectas condiciones. Juunana instó el acelerador a fondo y sonrió ferozmente mientras la máquina saltó hacia adelante, cortando a través del aire como una bala de alto calibre.

Jugó con la idea de ir a la ciudad más cercana y jugar "a las escondidas" con los ciudadanos locales como en los viejos tiempos... pero no tendría muchas oportunidades de disfrutar de eso antes que el Chico Espada o sus amigos aparecieran para ponerle fin a su diversión. Con el collar limitador alrededor de su cuello, no sería capaz de defenderse.

Necesita quitarse la cosa. Bulma, ese era el billete. Él recordaba muy bien donde la estaba la Corporación Cápsula. No esperaba poder sólo entrar y pedirle dulcemente su ayuda, por supuesto; pero podía estacionar en el bosque justo más allá de la cúpula, y podía sentarse, y esperar, y mirar hasta que aventurara sola. Luego podría quitarle su espíritu antes que su compañero de cabello puntiagudo o su problemático hijo incluso supieran que se había ido. Una vez que la tuviera en ella un lugar seguro, ella estaría demasiado deseosa de librarlo con tal de salvar su inútil vida. Una vez que le quitara el limitador, incluso podría dejarla vivir lo suficiente para ver a su hombre y a su hijo muriendo gritando.

Exploró el horizonte, buscando la conocida curva de la cúpula amarilla. Debería estar sobre eso árboles —¡allí! Un brillo de la luz del sol sobre el dorado metal. Estaría en los bosques en cuestión de minutos, y podría empezar a buscar un lugar para aterrizar.

Una gran figura de alas grises se interpuso en su camino. Con una maldición amarga, Juunana arrojó la rueda a un lado para evitar al saurodáctilo, esquivándolo salvajemente a la izquierda. Él no notó el patrón en su camino hasta que fue demasiado tarde para evitarlo virar. Saltó del camión, y éste chocó contra la enorme roca, con una explosión de color naranja aburrida.

Juunana cayó unos buenos treinta metros y aterrizó sobre el duro suelo de piedra, rodando varias veces antes que pudiera detenerse. Escupió tierra y se puso de pie. Su ropa nueva estaba toda arruinada, pero él no tenía el menor daño. Sonriendo, se limpió el polvo y miró hacia la línea de vegetación arbórea. Acerca de cinco, tal vez seis millas. Si caminaba rápidamente, podía hacerlo fácilmente antes de la noche. Tendría que sacar Bulma y sería un poco más de un problema, pero se preocuparía cuando llegue el momento. Tal vez él podría deslizarse cuando la familia estaba durmiendo, o tal vez podría ir en dirección a la ciudad y capturarla allí, cuando ella tuviera un vehículo que él pueda utilizar.

Escuchó un _estruendo_ suave detrás de él sobre el terreno. "Bien, bien," una voz áspera dijo, "me preguntaba quién estaba aquí volando mi desierto."

Juunana se dio vuelta, poniéndose en posición sin pensar en ello.

Piccolo asintió una vez. "Me imaginé que aparecerías de nuevo eventualmente. Tú y su hermana volvieron una vez antes, era sólo una cuestión de tiempo que hicieras una vuelta de compromiso." El Namekseijin puso dos dedos en su frente, sonriendo de manera lo suficientemente amplia como para mostrar sus brillantes blancos colmillos. "Juuhachi-gou nos dijo todo sobre su 'núcleo' y cómo pueden regenerarse ustedes dos, hombre de hojalata. Esta vez no volverás."

Juunana esquivó la explosión en forma de tornillo —apenas. Podía sentir el calor contra su piel sintética y sabía que lo mataría si lo golpeaba. Antes que Piccolo pudiera alistar otro disparo, Juunana se movió y empezó a golpear al Namekseijin. Lágrimas de rabia hacían su vista borrosa mientras se movía, sólo para encontrarse con cada golpe bloqueado, cada patada eludida. Evidentemente divertido, Piccolo dejó seguir a Juunana, en un intento desesperado de darle un golpe mortal o incluso un golpe hiriente. Después de un tiempo, Piccolo movió un brazo, tomando a Juunana desde la cabeza y golpeándolo de forma descuidada moviéndolo a un lado. Aterrizó metros lejos, con la espalda en la tierra. Antes de que pudiera levantarse, Piccolo estaba de pie sobre él y lo pateó en el aire, luego lo hizo estrellar contra ambos puños duro lo suficiente como para dejar una huella en el terreno.

Juunana gruñó. Los golpes _dolían._ Podría no estar sufriendo un daño grave, pero estaba sintiendo dolor —algo que nunca antes experimentado, no como un _androide__._Luchó para subir, pero Piccolo le robó la oportunidad tomándolo por el pelo y lanzándolo contra él una ladera.

El polvo llegó a sus pulmones, haciéndolo toser. Se alejó, arena en sus ojos, en su boca, ya no queriendo luchar, ya no interesado en Bulma o cualquier otra cosa excepto irse antes que el gran monstruo verde lo destruya. Medio ciego, empezó a correr. No sabía ni siquiera en qué dirección estaba dirigiéndose —lejos, eso era todo lo que importaba.

Corrió de cabeza hacia Piccolo, quien se había movido casi invisible para interceptar su huida. "¿Yéndote tan pronto?" rió él, dando un fuerte golpe al mentón de Juunana, golpeándolo de nuevo. Tomó a Juunana de la camiseta y comenzó a abofetearlo repetidas veces ida y vuelta en el rostro. Después de ocho o nueve golpes, Juunana probó la sangre en su boca. Su propia sangre.

Piccolo lo lanzó ligeramente al aire y lo pateó de en el estómago. Se disparó en el aire, incapaz de moverse, y aterrizó en el suelo duro de nuevo. Esta vez, ni siquiera trató de moverse.

"Bueno, ha sido divertido," él escuchó decir a Piccolo, acercándose, "pero creo que es momento de decir adiós. Dale a tu creador en el Infierno mis saludos, hombre de hojalata. _Makankooooo—"_

"_¡¡Espera!! ¡¡Espera por favor!!_"

Una dulce, clara voz, se alzó en alarma.

"¡¿Qué demonios—?!" Piccolo sonaba aturdido. "Niña, ¡sal del camino _ahora!"_

"¡Por favor!" Un pequeño sollozo. "Por favor, ¡no lo lastimes! Él es ninguna amenaza para usted o cualquiera ahora."

Juunana se sentó y se obligó a abrir sus ojos. Chiara estaba de pie bajo la luz del sol de la tarde, de espaldas a él, enfrentando a Piccolo. Sus brazos estaban desplegados —¡¿ella estaba _protegiéndolo_?!

Piccolo bufó. "Niña, no sé en qué dimensión cerrada has estado viviendo, pero este es uno de los _androides__._ Él y su hermana—"

"Sé quién es. Juunana-gou. Por favor, escúcheme. Él no puede lastimar más a las personas. Tiene un limitador que no puede ser removido que corta su poder a los niveles normales humanos. No puede hacer nada que un humano ordinario no pueda."

Juunana se puso de pie temblando, limpiando los hilos de sangre de su mentón. Los ojos de Piccolo se angostaron, manteniendo una estrecha vigilancia sobre sus movimientos. "Sí, me preguntaba por qué no estaba defendiéndose mejor. Pero, ¿qué va a impedir que tome una pistola o un cuchillo contra alguien?"

"Él no ha lastimado a nadie, _aún,_ ¿o sí? Yo soy un _androide_también, pero no soy malvada. Ni tampoco Juunana-kun. Hizo cosas malas, pero en el pasado. Todos han perdonado a su hermana, ¿por qué nadie puede darle a él una oportunidad?"

"Él tuvo su oportunidad, niña. Y la desperdició."

"Nunca tuvo una oportunidad real de algo mejor. Eso es lo papá le quiere dar ahora." Chiara tragó duro. "Por favor... lo llevaré a casa conmigo. Me aseguraré que no haga daño a nadie."

Piccolo se quedó de pie donde estaba, mirando por encima de la ridículamente pequeña niña, su capa moviéndose en la siempre presente brisa que azotaba las llanuras. Emitió otra mirada a Juunana-gou, que estaba a cierta distancia, observando sin comentarios. Finalmente, se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, no es asunto mío. Tengo mi propio resultado que resolver con el hombre de hojalata, pero a diferencia de él no tengo estómago para destruir a un adversario desvalido. Bien, llévalo a casa contigo. Sólo asegúrate que se quede allí, porque si lo dejas salir y lo encuentro haciendo un infierno de nuevo, voy a matarlo... Llevó un dedo hacia el rostro de Chiara. "Y entonces, pequeña niña, vendré por _ti."_

Con eso, se fue, alto en el cielo y fuera de la vista.

Los hombros de Chiara se relajaron en alivio. Ella se dio vuelta y corrió hacia Juunana. "Juu-kun, ¿estás bien?"

Se acercó a él, pero él se alejó. "No me toques," advirtió.

Ella vaciló, suspiró. "Juu-kun..." Se dio vuelta, dándole la espalda. "Me gustas, y sé que no te gusto, pero eso no importa. No quiero que te lastimes. Papá dice que no podemos obligarte a que te quedes con nosotros, y ahora entiendo que tiene razón. Me temo por ti, Juu-kun, pero no te haré hacer que no quieras. Eso es todo lo que han hecho todos, no es así— ¿obligarte a cosas que no querías? Gero te obligó a ser un _androide__,_tu ira te obligó a luchar, sin saber por qué... es el momento que hagas tu propias elecciones. Aun si son malas, tienes el derecho de hacerlas. Sólo... por favor no lastimes a nadie más, ¿por tu propio bien? Si lo haces, ellos... ellos te matarán. " Un pequeño sollozo. Ella no lo miraría. "Adiós, Juu-kun."

Ella saltó en el aire. Juunana dio un paso tras ella, pero ella voló sobre su cabeza, de vuelta hacia el este, hacia la casa de Gajetto.

Una pequeña gota caliente cayó sobre su rostro. Se movió, la tocó, y miró al claro cielo. Miró por encima de su hombro a la desaparición de Chiara, y comprendido.

* * *

_Llegué a escuchar de tu gran momento duro_  
_Mala suerte_

_No creas que estás teniendo toda la diversión_  
_Me me conoces_  
_Odio a todos_

* * *

Gajetto pasó la mayor parte de la mañana del día siguiente arreglando el laboratorio en ruinas. Barrió los fragmentos de vidrio, arregló las estanterías de nuevo, hizo planes para sustituir el gabinete roto y el destrozado espejo. Tendría que empezar a construir otro vehículo, también. Otro viaje al depósito de chatarra, esta vez a pie.

Chiara se sentó en una pequeña escalera, tomando notas mientras ella lo escuchaba detalladamente diciendo os suministros que necesitarían en su próxima compra. Su bonito rostro estaba muy pálido y triste. Si ella hubiera sido una verdadera humana, sus ojos habrían estado rojos e irritados. Había llorado hasta dormirse la noche anterior.

La puerta delantera se golpeó hasta abrirse, y Gajetto se congeló. Chiara se sentó de repente erguida, y miró a la puerta del laboratorio con una mezcla de temor y esperanza resignada.

Una silueta delgada apareció.

"Ji... _¡¡Juu-kun!!"_ Chiara saltó fuera de los escombros y corrió hacia él, le envolviéndolo en un abrazo alrededor de su cintura. Él no respondió, pero tampoco la alejó.

Gajetto puso a la alguna vez intacta mesa de pie y caminó hacia adelante. "Es bueno verte de regreso, Juunana-gou."

Juunana medio sonrió, un fantasma de su habitual arrogancia. "¿A dónde más tengo que ir?"

"¿Estás bien? ¿Está herido?" Chiara lo inspeccionó cuidadosamente. Todavía estaba sucio y desaliñado, pero no más daño era evidente.

"Estoy bien," respondió, bajando la vista hacia ella —mirándola directamente por su propia voluntad por primera vez. "Escucha, yo... um, no tenías que... quiero decir, fui un imbécil contigo, y Piccolo me hubiera... y tú... bueno..."

Ella lo miró. "De nada."

* * *

_Deseo que haya algo real_  
_Deseo que haya algo verdadero_  
_Deseo que haya algo real_  
_En este mundo lleno de ti_

—\ine nch /ails, "Wish"

* * *


End file.
